


Supposed Dream

by elegantlydreaming



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Except it’s actually you waking up on the razor crest, Fluff, Mando tending to your wound, No y/n use, The Helmet Stays On, reader - Freeform, sorta crack but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydreaming/pseuds/elegantlydreaming
Summary: You always loved everything about the TV show The Mandalorian.This only leads to pure shock as you wake up on the Razor Crest and... apparently dating the Mandalorian?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Supposed Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I think this works as a one shot but I do have a lot more ideas for this story, so let me know!! 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave feedback or suggestions 💖

FINALLY, you had managed to get some sleep. You had a bad habit of staying up late to watch tv for as long as you could remember, but you were glad you had found time to binge watch anything you or your friends deemed favorable. 

A soft inhale filled your lungs with air as you stirred, and you couldn’t help but notice that it was slightly colder than it was when you fell asleep. That was instantly solvable though, mornings were usually colder.

You also couldn’t help but notice that you were in a sitting position, your cheek resting on the palm of your hand. 

That was weird. 

You never fell asleep sitting up, save for road trips. 

The realization instantly made you flutter your eyes open despite your peaceful haze of a good nights sleep. 

To your almost paralyzing shock, you weren’t in your room anymore. Not even at the place you considered home, let alone earth. 

Your eyes darted around the “room” before you quickly made a sense of your surroundings. The control panel. The seatbelt keeping you strapped in. The stars blurring past you at a near dizzying speed. 

You were on the Razor Crest. You’d notice The Mandalorians ship anywhere. 

“What the—?” You muttered outloud. 

You were definitely dreaming. That’s the only rationalization there could be. But then again, your dreams were never this detailed or realistic. 

Your heart began to beat faster as you looked down at your clothes. You were dressed head to toe in something you absolutely did not fall asleep in, let alone have in your closet. 

Black skinny jeans, black boots, a fitted black long sleeve, and some type of armor you knew for sure held weapons (which you assumed were knives and... blasters??) was strapped across your chest as if it were some sort of pageant sash. 

You took a nervous hand and ran it over the sash. Real. As real as anything else you had ever felt. 

Disbelief coursed through your veins. 

‘ _No _.’ You immediately thought. ‘ _This is just a TV show _. _It’s not real _. _’_______

____A TV show you adored which took place in a fictional cinematic universe. It couldn’t be real. Maybe you were being punk’d? Took something you didn’t remember taking and it sent you on a wild trip??_ _ _ _

____You went with one of those answers, but somewhere deep, deep down you knew it wasn’t true._ _ _ _

____Maybe if you pinched yourself you would wake up. Before you even got the chance, the door to the cockpit opened, and in walked Mando himself._ _ _ _

____Your breath caught in your chest and you froze, watching him walk to the pilot seat._ _ _ _

____“Finally, you’re awake.” He sat down and reached around to flip switches, making sure the ship was steady as he usually did._ _ _ _

____You always wondered what he was doing when he did that, and you couldn’t help but continue to stay frozen as you realized the only place you saw him do it was through a screen._ _ _ _

____“Um.” You started slowly. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _

____“I was thinking we head to Nevarro to get help with the repairs. I tried my best but, there’s a lot more issues than we thought. The repairs you made are holding strong though.”_ _ _ _

____The repairs _you _made? How long had you been here? Why was he talking like you’d been there forever, like you knew him? An even better question, why hadn’t your self realization woken you up?_ _ _ _ __

____You decided to test the waters and ask him a few questions. It wasn’t real after all, so why not?_ _ _ _

____“Uh, Mando-” You piped up._ _ _ _

____“That’s new.” He responded in his typical gruff tone._ _ _ _

____You lowered your eyebrows in confusion.  
“What’s new?”_ _ _ _

____“You haven’t called me that since before we were together.” He stated it matter of factly, as if it was something you already knew._ _ _ _

____Together??_ _ _ _

____This dream was getting more and more wild by the second._ _ _ _

____You nearly asked him what he was talking about, but it was a dream after all. And you couldn’t lie, you always did have the biggest crush on the Mandalorian._ _ _ _

____“Din.” You tried again. “How long have I been sleep?_ _ _ _

____“About seven hours. I told you you shouldn’t have drank that much back on Trask.”_ _ _ _

____“I feel fine now.” You lied flatly._ _ _ _

____You looked to the other seat and found it empty, wondering where the child was. He was of course part of the show, so the adorable little creature you had already grown to love had to be around here somewhere._ _ _ _

____“Where’s the child?” You questioned._ _ _ _

____“I put him down for a nap.” Din answered as he turned back to the controls. “He might be awake now.”_ _ _ _

____You took the opportunity to get up, which would probably wake you up anyways._ _ _ _

____“I’ll go check on him.”_ _ _ _

____Din responds with a nod before you leave, making your way down the ladder leading from the cockpit. At least you knew your way around the ship thanks to the show._ _ _ _

____You looked around the ship as you jumped off the last step. Everything was just as you imagined it would be up close. Shiny, well kept, just as Mando kept it._ _ _ _

____You took a few steps towards the room where you knew the child would be, contemplating how to open it. Tapping a random button always seemed to do the trick in the show._ _ _ _

____After a shrug and mash of a few buttons you managed to open the door, surprised as you were greeted by the sound of soft coos._ _ _ _

____You couldn’t hide your look of astonishment. Just as you predicted the child sat awake in the hammock. He outstretched his arms to you with a smile, also seeming as if he knew you for some time._ _ _ _

____You lifted him up, shoving down the realization of how real it all felt._ _ _ _

____“Hi there.” You smiled down at him brightly. “How’d you sleep?”_ _ _ _

____The child responded in gibberish, pointing to the ground at something that looked like toys. That wasn’t something that you recalled him having._ _ _ _

____You put him down on the ground and admired the adorable way he waddled over to them, picking up a plush frog once he sat._ _ _ _

____“When did you get all these?” You curiously asked the child even though you knew you wouldn’t get a response._ _ _ _

____“Stopping to buy him something every planet we’re on really piles up, doesn’t it?”_ _ _ _

____You turned around to see Mando nearly fully descend down the ladder, just as silent as you had always watched him move._ _ _ _

____You had no clue what he was talking about, so all you could do was huff a soft laugh in response._ _ _ _

_____‘Soon I’ll wake up,‘ _you assured yourself.___ _ _ _

______Something about not waking up no matter how hard you tried made you feel uneasy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your arms fell from being crossed as you noticed an object in the pocket of your jeans._ _ _ _ _ _

______You shoved your hand in your pocket, grabbing at what looked like could have been a phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instantly, you proved yourself wrong._ _ _ _ _ _

______A sharp pain radiated from your hand as you pulled the object from your pocket, revealing a black knife which opened up upon you accidentally clicking it open._ _ _ _ _ _

______You cursed to yourself as you stared down at your hand, letting the knife fall wherever it pleased. Din’s attention was on you in a split second, and within the blink of an eye he stood across from you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What happened?” He demanded, cradling your wrists in his gloved hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I- I don’t know I was just digging in my pocket and—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Then it hit you like a semi truck. Your entire life your dreams always ended before you could get harmed in any way._ _ _ _ _ _

______The stinging laceration and dark blood welling up from your finger made you realize it wasn’t a dream. The rationalization you made for yourself was a lie._ _ _ _ _ _

______You suddenly felt lightheaded, thankful for the wall and case of what you somehow knew was weapons behind your feet. You sank down, staring at your all too real wound._ _ _ _ _ _

______Din moved to his knees in front of you, quickly moving to rummage through a box and finding what looked like a first aid kit. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care._ _ _ _ _ _

______You had a life. People that loved you, and people you loved. This wasn’t your life. This wasn’t real. It was just a TV show you watched._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mando.” You muttered. “This isn’t real. It can’t be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He paused to stare up at you, the perfectly polished beskar helmet hiding his facial expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He rested a hand on your knee, slightly rubbing his thumb back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _

______You couldn’t help but melt into the feeling, slightly relaxing at his touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This isn’t real.” You frowned. “You aren’t real. I should have woken up by now, I—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______You stopped rambling, tears forming in your eyes. You knew from the moment you woke up that it was real._ _ _ _ _ _

______From the way you felt the Razor Crest zoom through space, to the pain of finding a knife, _your _knife, and accidentally cutting your finger open with it.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course you knew there were worse places to be, but you couldn’t help but think about your real life, and if you’d ever see anyone you loved ever again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You could tell Din was worried about you. You didn’t mean to make him worry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry.” You started. “I probably just overslept.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A lie, but you didn’t want to see him worry. Even if you were overwhelmed with questions about how all of this was real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He moved to grab what looked like gauze and applied pressure to your finger, making you wince slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The child waddled over and peered over Dins side out of curiosity, looking as if he wanted to help but continued to let Mando take care of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’ll be okay.” Din said reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You nodded in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Whatever it is you need I’ll take care of it. We’re nearly to Nevarro.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You nodded again and blinked the tears away, watching as he tended to your wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He cleaned and patched the cut faster than you thought it would be, then returned a comforting hand to your knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Feeling better?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.” You smiled softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You were over your freak out session, now just in a state of disbelief and confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You sighed softly as you looked at the hand on your knee, leaning in close to rest your forehead to where Din’s would be if not for the helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you.” You muttered as you shut your eyes and moved to rest your hand near the back of his helmet, just at the base of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You had hundreds of questions in that moment. Your spiraling mind seemed to calm down as you touched Din and he touched you, even through his layers of armor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You really believed him when he said it would be alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He lifted up his free hand and rested it on your outstretched arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t thank me.” He responded, nothing in his voice but genuine care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It would have made your heart skip a beat had he not already made you feel so warm and at home, even though the cloud of fear looming over you reminded you that you weren’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
